


There can be only one secretary

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:58:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Jess has no tolerance for traitors





	

Alana was exhausted when she came back to her apartment. Being a double agent was not an easy job especially with a boss as intelligent as Lena Luthor. She was glad she spent most of her time in HR and only filled as Luthor’s assistant when Jess The Secretary was out sick. She doubted she could keep her secret full time. When she turned on her lights she was astonished to see that her entire apartment was covered in plastic sheeting. Hearing someone close the door and lock it behind her she turned to see Jess The Secretary with a stone cold expression holding a baseball bat with nails in it

“Alana the Traitor” said Jess The Secretary in a sinister voice” You have failed L Corp”

Alana had only time for a single scream before she joined the hordes of dead Cadmus infiltrators that were rotting under the floorboards of Jess The Secretary’s house

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. I have turned Jess into Oliver Queen and Dexter Morgan's lovechild. You guessed correctly


End file.
